1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to furniture carts, including chair and table carts.
2. Background Art
Conventional apparatuses for holding stacked chairs exist. However, they include one or more of the following disadvantages. First, chairs are not easily stackable on these conventional devices. That is, for example, during the process of stacking, the chairs do not stay in place and slide out of position, requiring an extra person to hold the growing stack of chairs in place while others load remaining chairs. Second, these conventional devices are not easily maneuverable and often are top heavy when loaded with chairs and susceptible to tipping. Third, these conventional devices do not easily, if at all, accommodate chairs of different size.